


I Married a Mage, Episode #543

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [466]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/07/20: “lump, stick, remember”I've used this title before, with a different episode number, as if this were a long-continuing series.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [466]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I Married a Mage, Episode #543

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/07/20: “lump, stick, remember”
> 
> I've used this title before, with a different episode number, as if this were a long-continuing series.

Stiles couldn’t remember the spell and Derek’s asking him questions wasn’t helping.

“A lump of something dissolved in something and stirred with a stick of something,” Stiles repeated.

“Stiles, when was the last time you slept?” was Derek’s question.

“Sleep is for chumps,” Stiles answered and resumed muttering.

“You know what I’m going to have to do,” Derek warned, gently.

“Something annoying,” Stiles quipped. At least he thought his reply witty enough to qualify as a quip.

Derek carried him to bed.

“How can I get anything done when you’re constantly interrupting me?” Stiles complained before falling deeply asleep instantly.


End file.
